Snowmobiles and the like are frequently operated in sub-zero weather and at relatively high speeds making it necessary for the operator to wear a protective mask to prevent his face from freezing. A variety of protective face masks are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 167,543 (Kleinert), U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,920 (Maggi), U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,757 (Ganola), U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,100 (Colman, et. al.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,951 (Hulteman), U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,563 (Pulju), U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,068 (Ross), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,240 (Edwards). Masks are also useful to skiers, iceboaters and others.
When the snowmobile is operated for several hours, as is commonly the case, many of the prior art masks, which rely upon the bridge of the wearer's nose as a primary source of vertical support, will cause substantial irritation due to the vibration and jostling associated with snowmobiling. Alternatively the prior art masks are equipped with a nose opening, the edge of which will rub against the wearer's nose causing similar irritation. It is the intermittent contact (i.e. rubbing or tapping), of the mask against the wearer's nose which causes such irritation and discomfort to the wearer.
Additionally, and most critically when such masks are worn under a protective helmet, exhaled air which typically has a high moisture content, will fog the shield of such a helmet and the glasses worn by the operator. The prior art masks, therefore, frequently have a hood which covers the nose and mouth area designed to direct moisture-laden, exhaled air away from the operator's eyes. Usually, however, no seal is provided between the nose and eyes of the operator thereby allowing the warm air to migrate upward toward the shield of the helmet or operator's glasses and rendering the hood in large part ineffective. It should, of course, be understood that a protective face mask may be utilized for a variety of sports and activities other than snowmobiling but the use, operation and associated problems will be essentially similar.